Blind
by Chaoses Angel
Summary: Darkness. Many fear it because it's an unknown. Man does not take unknown well and because of that, fear is instilled in their hearts. He, for one, has seen and lived in the darkness all his life. It is apart of him, much like he's apart of it. Do you fear it? Do you fear the dark? If not, come, take my hand and face the unknown with me.
1. Chapter 1

Fear. A simple thing many claim to not have or that it doesn't hinder them in anyway. Some say that it is ones strength, power, to be able to over come the most basic, ingrained failsafe of any and all creatures that roam this planet. No one person is without fear, It is always there, lurking in the back of the mind. Waiting for the most opportune time to rear its head in service to its master. Fear is the inborn defense that's existed since before the Indian tribes of the old Americ, before the time of Rome, before the time of Greece. Even before our oldest ancestors stalked their prey with wooden shafts tipped with sharpened stone. Even though its been with us for so long, some say fear itself is a weakness and that weakness has no place in the modern world. But a man without fear is a man without hope. And a man without hope is a man with nothing to lose.

Weeakness, such a simple word yet holds so much meaning. By definition, is an inadequate or defective quality, as in a person's character; slight fault or defect. It could be anything, from a fear of water that prevents you from fully enjoying yourself at the beach with family and friends. Or it could be something much worse. Like being too afraid to help someone from being raped. Syndicates now would say that sympathy, or any emotion for that matter, is also weakness. Sympathy would prevent a mobster from carrying out a hit, or pity would halt a gang member from pulling the trigger. Or even still a soldier's hand from ending a known terrorist.

But a weakness is not always an emotion, weather it be fear, pity, or sympathy. Sometimes a weakness is physical.

Like mine.

Many have told me that I was nothing but a freak that didn't belong. That I wold amount to nothing. This came from people my age to adults who, to this day I believe aren't human, hated me since they set eyes on me. Even my step-loser, Smelly Gabe tortured me verbally and physicaly. The sad thing is, for awhile, I believed them. All the names, glares and sneers, I thought I deserved. I truly thought that I was the freak I was made out to be.

And if it wasn't for that day, that day so long ago that blew everything I thought was real out of the water, I would still think of myself as the 'demon' or 'freak'. Sad, but true.

I'm sure you've heard of stories of people that overcome their weakness and be able to hold their heads high. I'ver heard them too. About how a girl, who was stabbed multiple times, enough for even the biggest and baddest to bleed out, and crawl her way to help. Or how a young boy who couldn't walk right was able to compete and win an event in the Olympics. But, unfortunately, I'm not one of them.

But then again, no story seemed to be as... unique, I guess you could say, as mine. I'm sure by now that you're wondering what my story is. Fine, I'll humor you.

I'm Perseus Achilles Jackson and...

I'm Blind.

AN: I know, I know. A new story is probably the last thing I should post. But this idea came to me and my mind just took it and ran. But for those of my readers that are awaiting for a chapter for one of my other stories, have know fear! I have not forgotten about them nor have I abandoned them. A lot of things got in the way of my writing and just recently cleared. As for when the new chapters will be out, I can not sat for certain but they WILL be out within the next two weeks. So keep an eye out.

Also, I need a beta for all three of my stories. That being said, if any of you are interesed, please PM me.


	2. Not a chapter

To all my lovely followers and reviewers, I apologize for the _long _break (If you can call it that) I have not abandoned any of my stories in any shape or form. Anyone whom tells you differently is a liar and is probably is planning to plagiarize my work.

The reason for my absence from this wonderful site is because, the main reason being, family. I've had to deal with a shit ton of problems with my kin as well as heath issues. I've been to the ER six times in the last month. Oh, and my old laptop broke on me and I just got a new one a short while ago.

On a side note, I plan on posting a new chapter for Love? soon. Not sure when though as I have just started to write again. For those who are wondering about my other stories, fear not! For Love? is just my main priority. CotM (Child of the Moon) and Blind come second. While I'm the topic of writing, I'm also in need of a Beta. Those who wish to help. feel free to PM me as well as a peice of your work.

I wish to thank you all for your support and time. Truly, your reviews helped me through tough times and I can not express the gratitude I feel. Thank you once again.

Chaoses Angel


End file.
